


Need A Hand

by ninjashow



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously it's just an excuse for blatant smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashow/pseuds/ninjashow
Summary: Fiona discovers Rhys taking care of something and decides to assist. Tags and the title say it all.





	Need A Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjc/gifts).



> Thank you JC for letting me steal your horny PWP idea.

Fiona sighed to herself as she kicked a pebble in front of her while she continued to wander aimlessly through the desert. Why did she have to be the one tasked with this? Oh right. She volunteered. It made the most sense since she was clearly the most capable of the group (except Athena, she suddenly thought, shivering to herself) and as Rhys was taking forever for what was supposed to be a simple pee stop and everyone was impatient to get back on the road, Fiona had decided to be the noble one and find him, since this was Pandora and they couldn't look away for five minutes without Rhys getting himself into some life threatening scenario. Not that she was worried or anything. It was definitely not that.   
  
After walking an unreasonable distance Fiona finally spotted Rhys' stupidly styled hair poking out from over a tall rock and picked up the pace, ready to startle him and ask what the hell the hold up was. As she rounded the her mouth open ready to berate him she stopped in her tracks dumbfounded at the sight in front of her because. How had she not been expecting that.   
  
"Uhhh.." Was all that could escape her and shit, she hadn't meant to make any noise, now she had alerted him to her presence and ruined her chance to take off running and inform everyone else that Rhys had in fact died, that his body was unreachable lying in a ditch, and they could leave without him.   
  
Rhys' eyes snapped open and looked over to her at the sound and his face, which had been slightly flushed from his actions became a deep red when realized he'd be caught, and by who. His hand immediately stopped its movements, where it was wrapped around his cock. A similar "Uhhh..." was all he could offer in return.   
  
Fiona didn't know what came over her, didn't know why she didn't take off running for the caravan when she still had the chance. She didn't know why she stepped closer instead of farther away, and neither did Rhys by the bewildered look on his now burning face. And she definitely wasn't thinking when she spat out probably the most cheesy line anyone could ever use in this situation. "Need a hand?" She wanted to face palm before the question had even fully left her lips.   
  
But something about Rhys' gaze kept her right where she was, and she was close enough now to have to tilt her head upward to keep eye contact. All at once any sense of logic left her and she was operating purely on instinct as she placed her hand over his where it was loosely wrapped around himself.   
  
Rhys' breathe hitched and he let out a barely audible "Fiona.." as he pulled his hand away and let Fiona touch him, cock twitching with arousal. It was nothing short of awkward at first, Fiona's movements stiff as she began to stroke, but he had already worked himself up, there was a reason he had been doing this in the first place after all.    
  
Fiona ran her thumb over the head of his already leaking dick, and soon had gathered enough precum along his shaft to make her strokes glide with ease. She was pressed right up against Rhys now, not sure when she had got so close, but not minding really as she felt herself loosely wrap her legs around his thigh and lightly grinding herself where she was becoming wet in her panties against him. It didn't achieve much in their standing position, and she barely got any friction but she hardly paid attention, too focused on the task at hand (ha) to concentrate on getting herself off as well.   
  
Rhys' breathing was hitching consistently now, Fiona could feel the rising and falling of his chest against hers, and she tightened her fingers around where he was thick and hot in her hand, knowing he had to be close.    
  
When she felt his abdomen tighten she kept tugging, hard and fast and when he came Fiona found herself looking up at his face. It wasn't nearly as goofy as she had expected Rhys would be in the throes of passion, and she was struck with the desire to kiss him. When he moaned out her name, she didn't resist.   
  
Wrapping her free arm around his back, Fiona buried her hand in Rhys' hair and kissed him deeply. It was hardly romantic, with Rhys breathing unevenly into her mouth and her continuing to work his cock as he came, but it satisfied something inside her. Something deep and secret that she didn't even want to acknowledge herself.    
  
Eventually Fiona slowed her hand's movements as she felt Rhys began to soften in her grip, and pulled her lips away from his. Rhys still seemed out of it, panting slightly by the time her senses came back to her and she realized the weight of what had just happened. She felt herself blush as she noticed her hand was sticky with drying precum, wiping it against her pants without thinking about how much she would regret it later. At least she got off better than Rhys, who she now noticed had streaks of cum on his shirt. Hopefully it was nothing his vest couldn't cover.    
  
Fiona finally cleared her throat, causing Rhys to blink and come back to the present. "We should get back. The others will be wondering where we are." And would probably come looking for them if they stayed out here any longer. She realized she herself didn't even know how long they had been out here, and that she needed to think of a decent excuse before they got back.   
  
Rhys made an indistinguishable noise as he looked down at the state of himself and quickly tugged his vest over the incriminating evidence on his shirt and shoved himself back into his pants. Fiona realized for the first time with some surprise that he wasn't wearing underwear.   
  
"Yeah.." Rhys replied, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> [JC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjc/pseuds/medjc):  
>  sasha: so what took u so long  
> fiona: I had to pee too


End file.
